Uzumaki Naru: Feisty wind vixon
by sweet-feisty-wind-vixon
Summary: Naru is friends with the fox, hates her teammates, enters the chuunin exams, falls in love with a certain Shuukaku holder, what is going on here? Full summary inside w/ warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone, **

**This chapter is about a female naruto. There's really not a lot of good ones but if you guy's know a good female naruto story who is paired with some of the good guys or the bad guys let me know. I really like female Naruto.**

**Warnings: Fluff, Near death, and romance**

**Summary: It was dark. She couldn't flap her wings any longer. Why were they attacking her? She wasn't a demon. She's just a lonely girl. She wanted one thing that she knew she could never hope for. Love. Yet in the Exams, she found the one thing in the unnexpected person to show her some type of affections. And that boy is the holder of the Shuukaku. Will she leave for sand or stay in the leaf?**

**P.s. I have read Love of My Brothers by Celestia Kitty and it's not really a replica to the story but yes she'll have brothers but no parents. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark, Naru noted. The forest was always dark whenever she took refuge to get away from the villagers when they decide to beat her on her birthday, the day where Kyuubi was supposedly killed. She shook her curly blonde hair as it weaved in front of her face. It was her time to be watching out for any attacks and guard her teammates, Uchiha Sasuke and Hurano Sakura. **Kit, look to left of the forest, someone is watching. Three of them. **Kyuubi said. Naru narrowed her eyes. It wasn't all that usual when Kyuubi talked to her. He does it time to time when she needed his help the most or its to warn her of possible danger.

He was right. Three people were giving off chakra signatures and two of them disappeared and sand started moving towards. Naru growled in annoyance and jumped away from the sand. As she was about to land on her feet, the sand wrapped around her gently =, as if in a soft embrace, making her freeze at the gentleness. The red headed boy from Suna from before when his brother or teammate got hold of Konohomaru stood before her, his green eyes soften at the sight of her.

Naru never had soft gentle eyes directed at her before. She never had felt one gentle caress from anyone, not even sand. Yet, this boy, Gaara, was giving her that gentleness and his eyes burned with such gentleness that Naru felt tears come out of her eyes. The sand petted her hair and Naru cried out at the gentleness of it all. Gaara gathered his sand around the girl and brought her to him, putting her into his embrace hoping to calm her down.

After a few minutes, Gaara tensed when he saw onyx eyes glaring at him from where Naru's teammates were sleeping. "Let her go!" Sasuke demanded the redhead. Gaara shook his head negative before moving his hand to use the sand to cover Naru. While glaring at Sasuke, Gaara used his sand discretely to put a piece of folded paper in Naru's leather jacket.

"I will be leaving now. If she is harmed I'll kill you." Gaara said. Sasuke shook at the intensity of Gaara KIA and watched as he lowered Naru with his sand as he gently moved her towards where his pink haired teammate was sleeping. Gaara stood there for a few moments, trying to memorize her by memory. He looked towards Sasuke with a glare and used his sand to leave.

**(I was thinking of stopping there but I'll keep on going for you guys.)  
**

Sasuke stopped shaking after that Gaara kid left and sulked. He had been awake, faking sleep even before Naru took the first the watch in case anything bad happened and his team was attacked. He had watched Naru burst into tears and watched as the Suna kid comforted HIS teammate. Sasuke glared at the ground. He'll confront her in the morning when they come up with a plan to get the heaven scroll.

THE NEXT DAY:

Naru fluttered her eyes open and yawned as she stretch. At first she couldn't recall how she fell asleep in the first place then she realized and blush in embarrassment as she recalled herself crying and falling asleep on Gaara.

_'As a matter of fact, where is Gaara?' _She thought to herself. **Your mate left after you fell asleep but not before making sure you were safe **Kyuubi said. Naru blushed at that thought. No one, minus Iruka, ever cared for her except Gaara is giving her the kind of love that she thirsted for so long. _'I guess it's a good thing I ran into his siblings to help Konohamaru-kun.' _She thought dreamily. Naru tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Sakura looking at her, as if in concern.

"Are you alright Naru?" Sakura asked. Is she concern? Naru looked closer at Sakura and scoffed, she was only displaying concern just to get Sasuke's attention. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking about certain things." Naru answered truthfully. Sasuke perked up a bit at that and scowled at her. "It wouldn't happen about last night?" Naru glared at Sasuke before she took back in thought. _'Kyuubi did say Gaara threaten him to keep me safe last night, so that means he was fake sleeping.'_ Naru glared at Sasuke, who returned it. "Maybe. Maybe Not." Naru then smirked. Kyuubi chuckled in her mind, knowing what she was doing. "Didn't you get a very good warning then? I don't suppose your not going to leave me behind because of that." Sasuke glared at her although if you looked closer you could see he had become a little pale and sweating slightly. Naru mentally snickered at him. Guess Gaara really did scared him. That's hilarious, Naru thought.

Sakura banged on Naru's hand but both of them turned to Sasuke, who grabbed Sakura's hand and squeezing it slightly hard since Naru could see Sakura wincing in pain. "Let's get moving." He demanded. Naru scowled at Sasuke before following him and then Sakura followed behind both.

* * *

**Never thought you guy's would start a story like this one. *Smirks* Soo, message me and tell me what you think by reviewing. Anyways, the next chapter won't be published for a long time cause of school, no computer at home and yadda yadda yadda. So please R&R luv you guys.**


	2. Two: Encounter

**Hi everyone,**

** Just writing this story made me think for a bit. This chapter will be a jumble of thoughts based on the past between Naru-chan and Gaara. Oh and a certain snake will be arriving as well. Oh and Naru will be slightly evil every now and then, meaning she'll be very OOC then what we're used to from our favorite blonde.**

* * *

Naru didn't know what time it was but by looking at the not enough sun in between the leaves that it must be somewhere around in the afternoon. Her team still haven't been getting the chance to their acquired scroll to pass this second exam and out of this creepy forest that seem show her a lot of memories when the villagers chased and cornered her when she was five years old. If anything, the forest seems to mock her with the villager's killer intent and hatred. This forest of death reeks of both rather strongly.

Naru jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Sasuke frowning at her. "Oh sorry Sasuke, this forest is just bringing me some bad memories is all." Sakura looked at her surprised. "You mean you've been in this forest before?" She asked her incredulity. **You'll have to tell them sooner or later kit but I'd prefer sooner. **Kyuubi said. Naru scowled, her hatred for the villager's showing. She turned to glare at Sakura and especially at Sasuke. They both looked at her in shock and she saw Sakura shaking fearfully at her. _'Weak little female.' _Naru sneered. "Oh you mean you never knew Sakura? Sasuke?" Both of her teammates shook their heads at her. Naru held her head back and laughed, scaring her teammates even more.

"Have you ever wondered why the villagers avoide me? And no it wasn't because of pranks I did every once in a while. That very night, the night the Yondaime..." She sneered at the thought of the yellow flash man. "Changed my life. That was the day of the Kyuubi attack. Ever wondered how, a mortal who is or should I say was, a Kage of this village. He had many enemies, including Iwagakure. I was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack. Now here's a little secret children." She smirked evilly at Sakura and Sasuke. "The story that you were told. The part where the Yondaime killed the fox, but really, Kyuubi-sama is a demon. A powerful one at that. You think a demon can be killed.?"She asked mockingly. Sasuke's eyes widen at what she was saying.

"Ever since I was born on that day. The day Yondaime sealed the nine tailed fox in me was the worse day of my life. Wanna know why?" She smiled evilly when she saw the two nod nervously. "Ever since I became the holder of the fox everyone in this fucking leaf village hated me then and they still hated me now. Every birthday, the day Yondaime died saving this village, I have received _pretty yet bloody gifts _from the fucking civilians and shinobi of this village alike. Everytime they like to do a little fox hunting. I run they chase, corner me in this forest, in fact we're even standing at one of the parts of the forest where they raped me." She sneered. Naru then glared at Sasuke, who was too shaken up to even glare back. "You weren't the only one to have pain in your life Sasuke-kun. There's other's that have experience pain just as much as I did. And Sakura, you should stop acting like a fucking fangirl and start getting serious in your training cause if you don't, I'll fucking kill you do you hear me?" Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded fearfully.

Naru turned around and moved forward. Before she could move any further, a powerful wind jutsu separated her from her teammates and slamming her into numerous of trees that bruised her spine so bad that she couldn't stand up straight. As she was currently on her knees coughing up blood, she distinctively heard hissing. She fearfully looked up to see a huge snake towering over her rather threateningly. She dodged when the snake lunged and whimpered in pain that was on her spine. _'Kyuubi! Send your chakra out, single Gaara. I can't do this alone with a bruised spine.' _She thought to the fox, gritting her teeth as she kept dodging. **On it kit. He should be getting the single soon. **Naru nodded and tried to get away from the snake. "Please hurry Gaara." She whispered.

... With Gaara and his siblings ...

Gaara snapped his neck towards the direction of the Kyuubi's chakra. He growled when he realized Naru was in danger. His siblings watched him worriedly. "G...Gaara...Is something the matter?" Temari asked him timidly. Gaara glared at his sister stoically for a few minutes and nodded. "Yes something is wrong. She is in trouble." His sister looked at him in confusion and Kankuro just looked at his sister and Gaara, confusion written on his face. Gaara snarled at the blood on the ground the rain ninja had been before he killed them off. "Follow me. " Gaara demanded as he ran on the trees towards Naru's direction.

Temari eyed her youngest brother in worry. He's never been worried about anything, except to please his mother with blood and nothing else but his existence. But ever since they have arrived in Konohagakure and met that cute blonde whiskered girl named Naru, she realized as she observed the girl and noticed how similar her and Gaara were. Then Temari realized that Naru must be in trouble for Gaara to start acting so worried. If the girl was helping Gaara being more sand, Temari would give her life to the girl to protect her to keep Gaara happy. Suna's life depended on it. And hopefully Naru could come back to Suna with them after the Chuunin Exams. Temari smiled determinedly. Yes, she'll definitely protect Uzumaki Naru with her life just to keep her little brother sane.

Naru felt tears coming her face as she was slammed into another tree by the huge snake. The only reason for this snake to be here if it were a summon snake. But two other people she knew to summon snakes were Anko and...Naru's eyes widen in fear and shock. The man, Orochimaru, is with her teammates. He must want something from them. The snake whipped it's tail and wrapped around her, squeezing out the air from her lungs. She choked out blood and she spotted sand somewhere near her. She smiled painfully as she let her eyes close when the snake decided to throw her into the air, mouth open to eat it's pray.

Temari watched in horror as the snake flung Naru into the air, hoping to eat her. She nervously looked at Gaara, his hand was out stretched. Palm moving the sand and wrapping it around the snake and it's neck. "Sabaku Kyuu." Gaara said coldly, and used his other hand to guide the sand to catch Naru, who was unconcious. Kunkuro looked at the girl that Gaara just saved in concern. "Is she ok?" Gaara frowned and moved his sand around for injuries and scowled darkly, realizing that Naru's spine is slightly broken. Temari looked at him nervously again. "Her spine is slightly broken. She must have been slammed into hundreds of trees and the snake squeezing her lungs a little too tight." Gaara murmured. Where did come from? Gaara mused.

He watched quietly when Naru started to flutter her beautiful blue eyes as she looked up at him and smiled at him painfully. His heart twisted at the thought of Naru in so much pain. "I knew you'd come." She whispered, coughing up a little bit of blood that had Gaara panick. He gently moved the sand closer to him so he could hug her body to his chest. "I would come for you always, my vixon." Gaara murmured, using his thumb to brush a hair away out of Naru's eyes. She breathed in air a bit painfully and coughed. "Ga...Gaara...I...Need...you to..go to...my team...mates...Orochimaru...summoned snake...Sasuke...Sakura...Need to...help...them..."She coughed and heeved out the air around her. Gaara glared at the dead snake before them and looked back to Naru. He rocked her gently back and forth rather slowly. "Don't speak. Just sleep my little vixon." He whispered to her quietly and watched as she smiled in relief and closed her eyes.

Gaara frowned as he put his sand around Naru's head and noticed that her consciousness receded back into her mind, putting herself into a coma to heal. Temari held her hands out as Gaara moved the sand that held Naru towards her and she gently held the girl in her arms, bridal style. "Be careful with her Temari. Her spine is slightly broken. She just put herself in a coma. Let her get injured anymore then necessary when we go after her teammates I'll kill you." He said coldly.

Temari nodded shakily. "Don't worry Gaara, I promise nothing won't happen to her on my watch." He eyed her, as if to sense she was speaking the truth and then turned in the direction that was hopefully the area Naru's teammates where in. Temari narrowed her eyes as she remember the girls words."Orochimaru huh? Lets see if he can go head to head with our Gaara for causing the girls pain." Temari whispered and ignored Kunkuro's questioning look.

...With Sasuke, Sakura, and Orochimaru...

Sasuke eyed the snake man before him nervously. He and Sakura got separated from Naru, and knowing what he knew now about Orochimaru, he must have sent something after his blonde teammate just to kill her. He dodged a few shuriken that were sent his way. "What did you sent after Naru?" He demanded. The snake ass chuckled darkly in amusement. "So I see. I don't think your little blonde teammate would live any longer with my pet." Sasuke glared at him but inwardly he was worried about Naru.

Sasuke watched the man before him stretch his neck, shooting straight towards him and Sakura started to scream and Sasuke closed his eyes, waiting to feel pain. Sakura had stopped screaming, and there was no pain. He open his onyx eyes to see a wall made up of sand blocking the out stretched neck of Orochimaru and everyone turned their heads to see the Suna team standing there with a stoic expression. The only girl on the team was holding Nau in her arms bridal style, his teammate was unconscious, looking close to be dead. He glared at Orochimaru, who looked to be shocked and a panic expression over turned his face.

Gaara growled at the snake man before him as he used his sand to his face from coming near the Uchiha. "You have harmed my vixon. I think mother agrees that we should take your blood to show everyone my existence and in revenge for you hurting my vixon." He said coldly. He leaned near Temari and pressed his lips on Naru's forehead in a swift kiss before he jumped off the tree he was standing on and tackled the snake with his sand and squeezed his neck.

* * *

**Well, this is the longest I've ever written and I'm in third period class, lol. I'd never thought to write this much but hey at least it's long. Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
